1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a press for embossing and, more particularly, to a press for embossing fibrous material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,803,188 shows it is old to emboss the surface of a fiberboard structure to provide it with a decorative effect. Embossing is usually accomplished by the use of a rotary heated embossing roll.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,937,195 discloses an embossing structure with an embossing structure and heater which is utilized to make impressions in shoe uppers.
Flatbed embossing has been used on ceiling boards to provide better detail. The flatbed embossing usually requires three to four minutes contact time between the embossing plate and the board. Shorter times have not been possible due to the sticking of the board to the embossing plate. The press has usually been hot, and the board usually has a wet surface which must be dry before there is release of the board from the embossing plate.